


Cyberpunk 2077 drabbles

by SmileDarlin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Morning Wood, No Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Stargazing, Terminal Illnesses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Drabbles of both My V's and non-specific V's.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/ Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Original Male Character(s), Kerry Eurodyne/V, Male V/Male V, Male V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 28





	1. Victor/Male V

**Author's Note:**

> hurt/comfort and some spoilers for after the Heist.

“Please Vic-” V gasped, one hand grasping Victor’s shirt desperately. Victor looked down at his hand and how it was shaking from the strain of holding the cloth. Their eyes were locked together, V’s filling with tears so his vision blurred. Victor hesitated but the way V’s whole body shook broke him and he placed his hand over V’s. It wasn’t all he wanted to do but it was all he thought was appropriate. 

“Please, don’t send me home, Please I don’t want to be alone, I can’t-” V begged. Another hand joined the first on the front of Victor’s shirt, the fabric straining a little from the rough treatment. He tugged himself up, his whole body aching dully, so his face was inches away from Victor’s. The strain was too much as his grip slipped and thumped back against the chair with a hiss.

“Hey, take it easy V” Victor murmured, his hands hovering for a moment before wrapping around V. One cradling the back of his head and the other around his lower back. He knew as soon as V struggled to pull himself into Victor’s lap that they wouldn’t be moving any time soon. He picked up V and carefully settled him into his lap, arms coming to cling to the back of his shirt again. 

Slowly, V unravelled in Victor’s arms, burying his face into his neck. The way he slumped in Victor’s arms, his shoulders drooping as the stress seeped out, made him frown deeper. Gently, he rocked them, not caring about how the collar of his shirt was getting wet with V’s tears. 

After a while V’s quiet sobs and cries settle in to a comfortable silence. He needed sleep and Victor wasn’t going to distarbe him. He lifted V slowly, cradling him until he could set him down in the wheelchair. He could take V home himself and explain the pills to him later. He's been through enough today.


	2. Alex (corpo V) and Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Johnny have a bad relationship.

"I hope every time you look in the mirror you remember who you killed" Alex choked, looking up at the engram of Johnny with blurred vision. He coughed hard, the sound wracking his whole body. He spit out blood, the crimson mixing with the dirt of night city. The arm supporting his weight was shaking with effort but he was determined to stay steady.

"I hope you remember how you treated me, asshole" Alex frowned, glancing away from Johnny. He scrubbed at his eyes with his free hand, the skin rubbing red. He felt Johnny's frustration, his regret but he still shook off his hand.

"Don't pretend like you cared about me, I've had enough of being lied to" Alex murmured, his will slipping through his fingers like sand. His arm gave out and he thumped into a laying position with a groan. Not that it mattered as black pulled at the edges of his vision. He saw Johnny standing over him, shaking him and saying something before his vision gave out.


	3. Gremlin(male v)/Kerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gremlin is dying but he's too high on painmeds to remember that. He also forgot about something a lot more innocuous that he wants to show Kerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mild cyberpunk spoilers and like terminal illness

“Kerry, Kerry, Kerry” Gremlin slurred, stumbling over to where Kerry was sitting on his couch. Kerry smiled at him, opening his arms for Gremlin to inevitably settle into his lap. He’s surprised when instead he used his outstretched arms to pull him off the couch. Or try to given Gremlin’s too weak to be throwing his weight around. 

“What is it huh?” Kerry asked, standing up and winding his arms around the shorter man’s hips. Gremlin giggled and leaned into the warmth of his embrace. He buried his face into Kerry’s neck, sighing lightly. He’s so comfortable he completely lost his train of thought, pressing a kiss to the join between gold cyberwear and skin.

“Mm I love you Ker” Gremlin mused, not minding the feeling of Kerry’s stubble on his face as he stole a kiss. Kerry couldn’t help but be swept up into Gremlin’s carefree attitude, chuckling softly. He ran his hand through Gremlin’s colourful hair to see how his eyes fluttered shut and he purred. 

“I love you too sweetie but you had something to say didn’t you?” Kerry reminded gently, Gremlin’s memory had gotten a lot worse with the pain meds and the chip. His eyes lit up again and he gasped. He nodded quickly, taking Kerry’s hand and leading him towards the stairs. 

“Yes, yes I need to show you something” Gremlin exclaimed, flicking his head back to look at Kerry like a dog checking his owner was still there. He stumbled up the stairs, giggling when Kerry’s spare hand shot out in case he fell. Gremlin slowed down when he saw the concern on his input’s face, if only for a little. 

Soon they reached the door to the roof and Kerry cocked his eyebrow at his input. Gremlin giggled and tripped over his own feet again as he looked back to catch the expression. He tugged on Kerry’s hand again as the door opened and he couldn’t help but smile widely again. He mumbled a quiet “okay, okay” as Gremlin whined when he wasn’t walking fast enough. The short man led them onto the center of the roof and Kerry looked around for what could be so important as to bring them out in the crisp night air. 

“Look Kerry, the sky is glowing!” Gremlin exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide as he gazed up at the stars. Kerry blinked rapidly, not sure how much of Gremlin’s wonder was the pain meds, but he smiled. Watching his input spin around to take in all of the stars, only to fall over and giggle to himself made Kerry’s heart beat faster. Kerry settled next to him, lying down and gently encouraging Gremlin to join him. Of course Gremlin rested his head on his input’s chest and hummed.

“That’s the stars” Kerry explained, ruffling his hand through Gremlin’s hair and gently scratching through the shaved parts. He pressed into the touch and let his eyes close, mind going blank again. Gremlin forced his eyes open again though to look at the stars, connecting them together with imaginary lines. 

“I’ve never seen them before, where were they hiding?” Gremlin murmured, brow furrowing as he threw a shaky hand towards the sky. Kerry pressed a kiss to the top of his head, frowning a little now Gremlin can’t see it. He savoured the little hum Gremlin made as he dropped his arm down to the roof with a clang. The sound made Kerry wince and he linked his fingers with Gremlin’s.

“When you’re in Night City they hide behind all the neon lights” Kerry explained, gazing up at black canvas of the sky and the splattering of stars. Gremlin nodded slowly, staying quiet for a few moments to process the information. It was actually quite nice up here, quiet and cool, especially with Gremlin snuggled up into his chest. 

“They should come out more, they’re pretty” Gremlin murmured, voice slurring a little and drawing out the words. He shuffled around so he was laying on his side, his head still on Kerry’s chest like a pillow. Kerry had to lift his arm and shuffle himself to get comfortable, smiling at Gremlin as his eyes drooped closed. His fingers pet over his input’s hair to soothe him to sleep. 

“Yeah, they’re very pretty” Kerry whispered, feeling like he needed to be quiet for Gremlin’s sake. Gremlin hummed a small sound of acknowledgement before his eyes stayed shut. His breath slowed down as he relaxed against Kerry. He wrapped his arms around Gremlin fully, tugging him closer to his chest to feel him. He’s still here but for how long.


	4. Male V (Gremlin)/ Male V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gremlin meets a mysterious man named V and he sticks in his mind, particularly one morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Gremlin porn a niche occupied by me and like a couple of my friends? yes but you can see it too.

The sun peeped through the blinds of Gremlin’s apartment, making him groan and roll out of the light's reach. His groggy brain took a second to register what was happening but the feeling of his hard cock grinding against the bed woke him up. He let out a soft moan and kept grinding into the mattress languidly. He opened his eyes to scan around the room and to glance down at his own hips pressing into the bed. It was difficult to think about anything other than the low pleasure thrumming up his spine but Gremlin knew he had gigs today. He’d have to make it quick. 

Slowly, he rolled over again, untangling his legs from his blanket so he could kneel on his bed. The air in his room was too hot against his skin and a small whine escaped his throat. He might have to be quick but he can still have fun. Gremlin shoved one of his pillows between his legs and rocked forward into the soft surface. The pillow is just soft enough to feel teasing, especially as his cock strains against his boxers. He ran his hand through his hair as he grasped at passing thoughts. In the quiet of his apartment every little moan and hum is amplified. 

Finally, his mind landed on V. The mysterious, sexy merc who’d poached his gig. Not that he cared now, all he could think about was how they’d ended up fighting. He’d pinned the man down, demanding answers about why he was there and he just replied it was his gig. Gremlin had let it go but not without a name. V was all he got before watching him leave. It was a strange person to latch onto but fuck.

Gremlin’s hips jerked erratically just thinking about the fight again. He choked on a soft moan, trying to recall just how V’s hands felt on his arms, his legs. He tugged his own hair hard, would V do that? Hopefully he would. Gremlin moved his free hand to caress over his chest. His thoughts were flooded with the image of V pinned to the ground. Would he let him stay there and strip him down? Enjoy all the muscles he’d used to throw him around. Maybe he’d pin Gremlin down, bite on his throat and they’d rut desperately in each other.

Back in reality Gremlin grabbed his nipple, rolling it between his fingers faster and faster as he lost his patience. He groaned, throwing his head back as he abused the nipple before moving to the other. Would V kiss up his chest and take his nipple into his mouth? Would he bite down and leave a ring of teeth marks? Gremlin’s hips were rutting uncontrollably into the pillow, a dark stain forming on his boxers. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. The pillow was good for teasing himself but he needed something solid.

“Fu-ck, V” Gremlin moaned to himself, laying on his back. He kicked off his boxers and groaned as he saw how red the head of his cock was. Despite his intense need he slid his hand down his chest slowly like V would. He wrapped his hand around his cock, using the abundant precum to slick himself, but in his mind it was V sliding down onto him. Would he ride slow and tease him or would he slam down like he’s as desperate as Gremlin is? For the sake of his twitching cock he imagined V slamming down on him, moaning obscenely. He thrust up into his own palm, imagining he was thrusting into V, and his groans couldn’t be contained. He dragged his nails down his own chest, wanting the marks to cover him from head to toe. 

“Ha shit, fu-ck V fuck” Gremlin moaned, panting heavily as he got closer and closer to the edge. Fuck would V let him fill him up? Could he grip him by the hip and fill him to the brim? He choked on another moan as his hips jerked erratically into his hand, any semblance of a rhythm deserting him. He’s so close, so close so fucking-. He wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing the sides just enough to lose his breath. Gremlin unraveled as the thought of V slamming down on him and squirting cum all over his chest. He would look so pretty. 

“Fu-ck V gonna fill you up” Gremlin choked, his hips lifting completely off the bed as he came. His hips jerked midair as he fantasized about V’s face as he felt him cum deep inside him. The lack of oxygen made his head spin as he covered his chest in ropes of cum. He gasped out an obscene moan as his whole body shook with the feeling. He kept stroking himself until he mewled with oversensitivity, milking everything he could out of himself. As he came down from his high he closed his eyes to truly visualise V pulling off him and dripping his cum. 

After what felt like years he laid back down against the bed, slumping into it. Now he’s tired, he should have just taken a cold shower but that wouldn’t have been as fun. Gremlin groaned and dragged his hands over his face and reluctantly got out of bed. He tossed his boxers to the side to wash later and stepped into the shower. He washed away the cum on his stomach and idly wondered if he’d see V again. Whether this crush would last or it would fizzle out like the others.


End file.
